User blog:FegeleinParodies/Wonder why you're not welcome?
I'd like to start this post by saying that I am thankful for this community. If it wasn't for you guys, I would still be depressed and would not know what to do with my life. But that is not what this blog post is about. I'm here to talk about the well-being of this community. I've been around long enough to know how things work around here - a few more months and I've been here for a year. Big, big thanks to Mfaizsyahmi and my web dev past, I've become one of the quickest to gain respect around here. Also, big thanks to Subtitlecomedy for making my stay entertaining. Now be warned though, I may use very harsh wording in this post as these are my true and honest opinions. Don't feel offended if you feel like I've targeted you specifically, there might still be hope if you can change for the better. But these are just my personal opinions. *'Bronies. '''As much as I dislike them, they can still be semi-respectable people. Now let me start off by stating that bronies are nothing but sheep - you only became a brony because it was a fad and nothing but a fad. Honestly, it would not be natural for a 15-30 year old male to be a fan of a show for 6 year old girls. Now, most people won't care the slightest that you're a brony if you don't rub it in every one else's face. Put it this way - if no one else around you is a brony, don't talk about MLP. *'Intelligence and common sense. It's very important that you behave like you have a brain if you want to be respected, even if you don't have one. For example, if some one posts a Mediafire link in front of you and stating it's for a scene, don't even bother asking if that is a link to a scene. And if some one posts a picture of something you haven't heard of, don't be afraid to ask what it is. It's much better than mistaking a "Facepalm" image for a middle-finger, like our dear friend Slainender did. If people don't like the way you behave, then change yourself. If you get banned for something, then don't do it again. It's okay to make mistakes, but certainly not when it's occuring repeatedly. *'Rules. '''They exist in just about every community. When a moderator tells you not to do something, listen to them for crying out loud. Whether you like it or not, moderators and admins should be treated with respect at all times. If you get banned, don't flame them upon your unban, but take time to apologise. That way, it's better for both you and every one else. If you don't think you can respect the rules, don't even bother participating in whatever it is. *'The Topic. 'Always stay on topic unless explicitly being told you can do what you want, which would be unlikely. If people are discussing something, don't be rude and try to divert the conversation to whatever you want unless it's important. If a wiki is about Hitler Parodies, don't try to create a page about MLP - you're probably going to get banned and get a message that you're not going to want to read at all. *'The world doesn't revolve around you. 'Don't just go around begging people to vote for you in a contest or create a page on the wiki for every f*cking parody you create. Also, certainly do not go around boasting that you've got more subscribers/views/likes/awards or whatever it may be, than some one. People will see you as an ass and you'll lose lots of respect that you had, if any. And if some one talks about something that others are into, but you're bored out of your mind, have some respect and leave - don't just post something like "IDGAF! Germany doesn't care!". *'Laziness. 'It drives me insane to see some one is an lazy asshole and wants some one to create a parody for them when they're perfectly capable of creating it themselves - and if you don't know how to do it yourself, then watch a f*cking tutorial and learn. And certainly don't ask some one for something that can be easily found via a simple Google search - you're certainly not going to get a reply from me, or at least one that you will like. Don't rely completely on others for parody ideas, use your brain and try to think of some for yourself before resorting to others for advise - simple common sense. Chances are, no one gives a f*ck about your "Super Communist Cart". Also, if you're gonna create wiki page, at least make sure you've got at least once full paragraph. Not just a lousy single sentence. *'Vote-rigging. 'This one is only going to make yourself like silly and think that you know better than others. But that's certainly not going to be the case. Your IP will be traced by whoever is hosting the contest and we will find out exactly who you are and just laugh in your face - just ask Hanif837. It will be a very long time before a single person even thinks about forgiving you for your wrong-doings. *'Immaturity. 'This one can sort of go under common sense, in a way. Act like you're at least 16, even if you aren't. For example, don't talk about games all day. Chances are, only the 10 year olds would even care. Don't get me wrong, I'm an ocassional gamer, but when people talk about games all day, it gets irritating and reminds me of nothing but 10 year olds on Xbox Live. (Oh! It was Xbox Live's 10th birthday a few days ago too. Congratulations to them for reaching the same age as it's users!) Also, don't discuss pornography in any circumstances whatsoever unless it's for educational reasons. You'll just sound like teenager who just discovered about it. And certainly don't discuss shock sites either - that'll give the impression you're a prepubescent child. Pedobear approves of this. *'Stealing Content. 'If you don't have the competence to create your content, at least be man enough to admit it. Don't steal content from others and claim it as your own as you'll be busted sooner or later - ask AntoniPieter. Unfortunately for him, the power of our community managed to close his channel down for violating the YouTube community guidelines. You'll also lose all the respect you ever had, if any. *'Internet Acronyms. 'Words such as lol, lmao, lul, lulz, lmfao, rofl can get extremely annoying if overused. I've witnessed enough of this in the past to state that. I don't mind if you're legitimately using these terms or let them slip out once in a while, but using them 24/7 just drive others crazy, not just me. After all, they're starting to lose their meaning anyway. *'Spelling and Grammar. 'You have to have decent spelling and grammar if you want to be taken seriously. As for wiki edits, if your spelling and grammar is extremely bad, don't even bother. This wiki is to look as professional as possible and we don't appreciate low quality edits. If your "photoshops" don't look half decent, don't even consider posting them here. They'll just be removed and you'll be warned and possibly embarassed. *'Appreciate Things. 'I've witnessed very unintelligent people in my months of being around. You're on a site about Downfall parodies and the parody universe. If you're not fond of these parodies or think you're being forced to watch or discuss them, then leave. Simple as that. *'Cronies. Even the most notorious of the notorious can get things wrong. Just because you're the judge of a popular contents doesn't mean you can do whatever you like. You've only let her win the majority of the categoreies just because you're good friends with her or want to gain her approval. Now that is unacceptable. If you think you can't handle or can't judge fairly anymore, don't be afraid to admit it and pass the award judgement onto some one else. And when questioned about it, don't be afraid to reply. This person knows exactly who they are. But I do forgive them and I feel bad for criticizing them at times. Although I don't think this person can handle judging the awards anymore, I still have respect for them and wish them good luck for the future. *'Last but not least, '''we' expect '''you to be able to be follow this without a problem. If it's in the chat you are in breach of these tips, you'll be warned once and only once. Further breach will get you a ban, temporary if I'm in a good mood, permenant if I'm in a bad mood. Thank you for taking the time to read my long and boring blog post, assuming you were nice enough not to scroll all the way down and disregard everything else. Please don't feel offended if you feel targeted, instead, correct your mistakes for the better - there is still hope. I appreciate it. Category:Blog posts